


Nightmare's heat experiences

by ReikoNatsume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Multi, ectobody, i will add as i go - Freeform, skeleton heats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: Nightmare is out of heat supressor... What will that mean to him and others? Read to find out.Or don't, I won't make you :P
Relationships: Bad Sanses poly X Blue X Error
Comments: 81
Kudos: 217





	1. The begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Sans X Nightmare

Nightmare woke up heated and uncomfortable. He groaned at the feeling of his heat rapidly approaching its high point.

He reached into his drawer intending to stave it off with medicine again and that was when he found out he was OUT. That stilled him in shock, he didn’t have any more and the AU he got it from was gone as of late… which means from now on he will need partners to get through his heats.

The obvious would be the ones he already has on hand, Dust, Killer, Horror and Cross, but he didn’t want to use them for this, not when he saw them as more than just a bunch of lackeys… but who else.

His musings were interrupted by knocking on his door “Boss?!” Came the voice of Killer, “We got a problem, Sans, the original somehow landed here. We caught him, what should we do now?”

Nightmare listened to it and growled as another wave of heat rolled over his body.

He still had some clarity in his mind thankfully, “Get him into one of the nice holding cells, I will talk to him myself.”

Killer called his understanding and left. Nightmare didn’t bother changing clothes, still only in sleeping shorts and with bare top of his body.

Once he felt Sans was moved he shortcut into the holding cell. It was like a normal room, but only he could use magic inside of it and only he could let someone out of it.

Sans’s eyes jumped to him and once he got the hint of Nightmare’s smell the smaller skeleton started backing away with scared expression.

“H-hey, buddy. How about you let me out, I will be happy to be away.” Sans muttered while Nightmare was just coming closer until he backed Sans into a corner.

“I’m not a rapist. I can still control myself. Now tell me what you are doing in my AU? Best before I get to the point of no control.” Nightmare said quietly making Sans gulp.

“I tried to get to Underfell, but something happened and I landed here by accident.” Sans whispered and tried to curl away from Nightmare.

The dark skeleton noticed Sans avoiding his gaze and leaned in close, trying to see his face, getting a whiff of the other’s scent by accident , the situation making more sense to him now.

“You are in heat and Red is your heatbuddy.” He noticed calmly and knew he was right when Sans flinched.

Nightmare reached out a cautious hand and took Sans’s chin, making the smaller look up, “We can help each other.” Sans shuddered at the thoughtful tone.

“I don’t want to get knocked up buddy. The chance is higher when both monsters are in heat.” He tried to argue weakly, but his heat made it hard to argue. He didn’t understand how Nightmare was still so calm despite emitting more magic.

His confusion must have shown on his face, judging by Nightmare’s next words.

“I’m over 500 years old, I have better control over my heat, doesn’t mean I don’t need sex, and you can take a contraceptive potion.” Nightmare said calmly.

Sans curled on himself a little, “No offense buddy, but I’m not the best suited for you. I got no experience in this, my dep… feeling made me lose heats for a while, and I’m still learning stuff...” Sans stilled when Nightmare leaned lower and licked his neck.

“I don’t care about the experience. I will be delighted to show you how a heat should be enjoyed.” He whispered with husky voice which made Sans’s knees weak, the dark guardian catching him before he fell to the ground.

Sans’s hands went to clutch Nightmare’s ribs, not sure if he wanted to push him away or tug him closer.

“The contraceptive?” Sans whispered after a few moments, sounding nervous and a little scared.

Nightmare picked Sans up to put him on the bed. He then backed off with reluctant expression and walked to a painting on the wall. Sans surprised observed as Nightmare took it off the wall to reveal a safe and opened it with a mix of code and magic signature.

From within Nightmare took a vial and after getting the picture back in its place handed the potion to Sans who took it with shaking hands, but before he drank he looked at Nightmare defiantly, “How do I know it’s really contraception?”

Nightmare smirked slightly, “You don’t, you will just have to trust me on it…” His expression turned serious, “No matter what the Multiverse says about me, there are lines I would never cross.”

Sans looked at Nightmare closely and seeing nothing but the truth drank the potion.

After that the smaller skeleton tensed again as Nightmare crawled onto the bed, one of his tentacles reaching out, making Sans look at them warily only to blink surprised when Nightmare smacked it away.

“Damn things, never listen during heats.” Nightmare muttered and Sans only managed to make a mental note of it when Nightmare was close to him and touching his face.

“Safe word is APPLE. Use it when you need me to stop.” He said calmly and started undressing him, Sans not arguing, too stunned by being given a way out to stop him.

He shook himself out of his stupor when he felt Nightmare’s hands on his bare bones, one hand on his pelvis, rubbing it, making Sans squirm and blush as his ecto snapped into existence quickly.

The only consolation was that Nightmare was clearly summoned as well, although it didn’t give Sans much calm.

Nightmare didn’t rush anything, slowly exploring Sans’s chubby ecto, that reached from the bottom of his ribs to his patella, with already twitching pussy. Nightmare was still in his shorts, but what could be seen made Sans gulp. Nightmare wasn’t a bodybuilder, but clearly worked out a lot, and the big tent in Nightmare’s shorts made him shiver, be it dread or anticipation, he couldn’t tell, but his heat was reaching on unbearable and he didn’t have Nightmare’s control which made him let out quiet whine.

Nightmare didn’t stretch it out too much, he prepared Sans’s pussy and took off his shorts, freeing his cock with something that made Sans try to back out a little on the bed. It was a knot, not every monster had it and with skeletons its like a lottery on how their magic will try to get them to impregnate someone successfully, be it eggs, loads of cum or today apparently knotting.

“I can pull out before I knot you.” Nightmare proposed and both were surprised when Sans shook his head.

Even Sans didn’t understand why he was suddenly alright with it, but after the all clear Nightmare grabbed Sans’s hips and started a bruising pace that had Sans seeing stars quickly.

Nightmare was rolling his hips with every thrust hitting all of Sans’s good spots which made the other grit his teeth in his best efforts to be quiet.

Nightmare leaned down not stopping his thrusts and nipped Sans’s neck before whispering, “Don’t hold back. No one can hear what’s happening in this room. It’s only between us. Our little dirty secret.” Sans’s breath hitched and on especially hard thrust Sans couldn’t stop himself anymore and screamed out with tears lining his eye sockets.

Nightmare touched Sans’s cheek gently, the touch opposite of the harsh pace, “Remember it’s your call.” Nightmare said and slowed down just a little to let Sans regain his breath.

Sans looked at Nightmare and blinked surprised when he noticed glow from the goop covering Nightmare’s eye.

He shakenly reached up and moved it aside, Nightmare freezing as his other eye was revealed. It was purple, the color of his magic from before the corruption and the socket was missing chips and uneven from when the goop burst from it.

“Why are you nice? I thought you were…” Nightmare’s tentacle grabbed Sans’s hands held them away from his body.

“You are free to continue to think so. It’s a one time thing.” He said coldly and resumed his pace, Sans losing his train of thought and losing himself to his heat.

\----------

Sans didn’t know how long it took, but he must have came a few times, drenched and spent when he noticed Nightmare’s rhythm growing uneven and more urgent. It tore another orgasm from Sans when he felt the hot cum in his stomach and the knot joining them together stretching him out even more.

Nightmare grunted and breathed heavily as he leaned over Sans, his hips still rolling slightly as if he instinctually tried to milk everything he had into Sans.

The smaller was spent and thought of nothing but his own bed when he realized that heats last a week and there’s no way of him returning to his house… unless he called the safe word, but he didn’t want to move anywhere right now.

‘It can wait.’ Sans thought as he let his mind quiet down, letting his body be taken in by Nightmare’s moves rocking his body slowly.

\----------

A week later Sans was getting ready to leave.

“You know what, I don’t know why I doubted you about the contraceptive. It’s not like you want to have kids.” Sans said simply and looked at Nightmare who was looking away sadly.

“Of course…why would I want someone who will love me despite me being the guardian of negativity, loving me for myself?” Nightmare said bitterly and opened a portal, “It will be open for 5 minutes. In the future don’t use Multiverse travel when your magic is already affected by heat, next time you may not be as lucky.” He said and left Sans before the other could say anything.


	2. Caught by the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con, but not much happens because I love Nightmare too much.  
> It's Dream X Nightmare

Nightmare was curled up in a hollow tree shivering, but not from cold.

No, his body was quite heated.

His heat caught him by surprise, it was supposed to come in three days but on one of the visits in an AU he met a monster in the height of his heat.

Even if he killed the offending bastard who tried accosting him the scent kickstarted his own heat.

It was always a lottery with what heat you get but now he was crossing his legs, between which was soaking cunt, his big breasts heaving as he held his tentacles tightly in his arms, stopping them from touching his body.

Only someone’s magic and touch can relieve heat, masturbation will only agitate him further and now he was stranded in some AU.

He didn’t even know which AU he landed in when running away from the Star Sanses.

They saw him killing that heat ridden monster and decided to go after him which made him unable to return to the safety of his castle, least they follow him.

He didn’t notice his heat rising until his magic refused to open another portal.

“Nightmare. Brother. Come out. I know you are there.” Came the voice of Dream which made Nightmare tense up.

He was in no state to fight, his magic didn’t listen to him and at this point his tentacles were more likely to ravage him than protect him from Dream.

“Are you alone?” Nightmare asked trying to keep his voice steady.

Dream frowned at the slight waver that made itself known despite Nightmare’s efforts.

“Yes, I’m alone. Come out, I want you to explain why you killed that monster… he was from negative AU. Wouldn’t he be better off alive for you? I don’t understand.” Dream said calmly and gasped at the image of his brother who crawled out from his hiding spot.

Nightmare’s face was flushed, his ecto straining against the clothes, just like the tentacles in Nightmare’s grip.

He didn’t need to hear more, the smell of heat showed quite clearly that Nightmare was in submissive heat and Dream remembered the remnants of the heat scent of the now dead monster.

“Nighty…” Nightmare looked down unsure and flinched when Dream ran to his side and picked him up. “I will take you to a safe place.” Dream said softly and with a blush carried Nightmare through a portal.

Dream put Nightmare on a bed and stupidly took a deep breath. The scent made his yellow eyes dilate as his golden ecto filled out.

“No! Let me go!” Nightmare shouted moving away from Dream when he noticed the other affected by the scent.

Dream never saw it necessary to learn how to control his heat and his instincts, he was like all the others.

Dream smiled and grabbed Nightmare’s ankle, tugging him back close, “Hush brother. I won’t hurt you. Let me help you.” Nightmare shook his head frantically.

Whenever his heat took a turn toward submissive he would just suffer through it, he never let anyone take him, never.

Dream shushed him and grabbed Nightmare’s face, “It’s alright brother. I’m not going to hurt you, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. I just want to help you.” Nightmare looked in Dream’s eyes and shook his head again .

Dream smiled, ignoring the denial and kissed Nightmare’s forehead before pushing him to lay down on the bed. Dream then forced Nightmare to relax his grip on the tentacles.

The appendages flew to grope Nightmare’s body. Two went to breasts, and another one plunged into Nightmare’s cunt, rubbing his clit with each move. Dream was looking at that with deep blush.

The positive guardian flinched when the last tentacle grabbed his wrist. The appendage gave an insistent tug and got Dream towards Nightmare, his face level with Nightmare’s crotch. Dream instantly knew what the tentacles wanted him to do as he tugged down Nightmare’s shorts.

He gulped at the sight of the tentacle thrusting into the cyan pussy. Dream took the tentacle out leaving it to rub Nightmare’s clit as Dream himself started licking long stripes up Nightmare’s pussy.

Nightmare was sobbing under the onslaught of touches from his tentacles and his brother. He sobbed out when Dream let his magic travel through the touch, its intent soothing Nightmare’s heat slightly.

Nightmare let out a long whine when his tentacle pinched his clit making him come.

The negative Guardian rolled onto his side and curled on himself the best he could with his tentacles still touching his body.

He flinched when Dream took his legs and pushed his tights together, forcing his cock between them, “Sorry, Nighty, but I need it.” Dream whispered huskily and started moving his hips, the cock rubbing against Nightmare’s pussy.

Nightmare was tense, scared his brother will lose control and… he didn’t want to think about it.

Over 500 years old, at least 10 years of abuse as a child and he managed to save at least something for the person who will appreciate him for who he is, if it’s taken from him, by his brother, by the person who was supposed to be on his side but in the end stood against him…

He can’t have this.

His tentacles apparently agreed and pushed Dream away, taking his place.

Dream blinked surprised from his spot on the ground where he landed. He was shaken from his lapse in control when he noticed Nightmare’s crying, scared face. He then looked at Nightmares thighs stained with golden precum and felt cold inside.

“I… I will leave you. You can stay here until you get better.” Dream then left the room and turned the key and slid it back inside under the door so no one could enter in on Nightmare in his heat.

\--------

It took a while for Nightmare to feel more sure of himself. When he was trying to gain control over his panic his tentacles went only to wrap around him in weird version of a hug.

But once he was calmer the appendages started caressing Nightmare’s body again, teasing his inverted nipples out of hiding and rubbing his clit, sometimes thrusting inside but never too deep.

Nightmare went through it with frustrated tears rolling down his face, but he knew that he had no chance of leaving until his heat went away.

A week. He needs to survive a week. 

\--------

Next time the two brothers saw each other was on the battlefield with Nightmare avoiding Dream’s tries for a conversation.

He knew better, his brother or not he didn’t care for him, only for what he wanted and what Nightmare could give him, even if he didn’t want to give it.

Only thing that saved him was his corruption and the fact that Dream is still trying to stick to his ‘morals’.

He won't make that mistake again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare’s tentacles want him to go through his heat so they tugged Dream forward, but then when Nightmare get scared they push him back. Their priority is caring for Nightmare.


	3. A new truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Blue X Nightmare here, how will this develop?

Nightmare again felt heat over his body.

He cursed the fact it happened to him. Of all the things his corruption didn’t destroy for him it had to be heats.

He was in his room debating what to do about it. The boys were out on missions so unless the situation with Sans repeated he was going to suffer through it.

He turned onto his stomach on his bed and tried to sleep. He may have been turning for a few days or few hours but next something happened was a knock on his door.

“Boss? Someone here to talk with you.” Came from Horror behind the door.

Nightmare groaned, “Get them into my office, I will be there.”

He got no answer but now that he indeed focused on it he could feel another presence in the castle moving toward his office under Killer’s escort.

He waited a little while and then got up and walked through the painting into a secret tunnel to his office.

He entered through the back door and blinked surprised seeing Blue who was smiling slightly.

“Hello, Nightmare. Bad time?”

The addressed skeleton narrowed his eyes.

Yes his state was clear, but to not hesitate to talk about it? It wasn’t the behavior of the ‘innocent little star’ he expected.

Intrigued Nightmare sat behind his desk and looked at the skeleton.

“How can I help you?”

Blue smirked. “I want to join you… I hate being seen as the innocent little angel, also… I overheard Ink and Dream talking. Ink plans on stopping you and Error, more permanently. I am friends with Error and I know why you and him do what you do. I know you have no other choice. The balance is necessary. I don’t want you two to be hurt.”

Nightmare listened to it with thoughtful expression, feeling nothing but the truth from Blue, “How do you plan on it? What about your AU? Your brother?”

Blue’s face turned into a sneer, “It’s a prison. My brother treats me like I’m 5 years old and he got everyone to tell him about every move I make. I hate it there.”

Nightmare got up and walked around the desk to stand in front of Blue and extend his hand, “I won’t immediately trust you, you will have to prove yourself.”

Blue nodded and shook Nightmare’s hand, “Of course, I can start right now.”

Nightmare quirked his brow as he let go of Blue’s hand.

The smaller skeleton smiled and summoned his ecto, immediately dropping his shorts and bending over the desk, looking at stunned Nightmare over his shoulder.

“Go ahead. I want it.”

Nightmare gulped, now reminded of his heat. He slowly crowded against Blue’s back and leaned down to sniff his neck

“You don’t have to, I’m not using my team for this.” Nightmare whispered making Blue smile wide.

“I know, Error mentioned that you are honorable and not what others make of you. I know what I want.” He said and rutted back into Nightmare’s dick. The Guardian growled and grabbed Blue’s hips.

“If you say so… safe word is APPLE.”

After Blue nodded Nightmare let his tentacles wrap around Blue’s legs and raise them, pushing Blue’s front more onto the desk, the other making a small surprised squeak.

Nightmare went onto his knees, having Blue’s cunt in front of his face. He licked his teeth and then went down on the other making him moan loudly.

Nightmare let his fangs scrape over the clit and lapped at the fluids that gushed out when Blue came.

Nightmare got up and lined himself up with Blue twitching excited.

They both froze at knocking at the door, “Boss?” came voice of Cross.

Nightmare got a smirk onto his face and leaned down, “Try to be quiet little berry.” He whispered and Blue only managed to hold back a scream when Nightmare thrust inside in one smooth move.

“Whatever you want, tell me through the door.” Nightmare said sounding perfectly collected despite his hips moving in a quick pace, Blue getting more aroused with every move, biting on his knuckle to stop any sounds from escaping him.

Blue didn’t know what they were talking about, but Nightmare still sounded composed whenever he answered Cross’s questions.

Blue was about to bite more firmly on his knuckle, hard enough to draw blood, when it was taken from his mouth and replaced with Nightmare’s tentacle which he bit and sucked on, humming at the taste. It was just like Nightmare’s smell, strong apple cider with a hint of something spicy.

Nightmare groaned and rewarded Blue by moving his last free tentacle to Blue’s pussy. He started worming it in next to his dick, slowly stretching Blue out.

Blue gurgled around the appendage in his mouth but he wasn’t struggling and Nightmare could feel nothing but excitement from the small Sans so he continued.

The tentacle was moving deeper with each of Nightmare’s thrusts. Once it was inside it started thrusting in different rhythm than Nightmare’s hips, causing Blue to see stars.

Blue unclutched his hand from the desk and found Nightmare’s hand holding it tightly as tears of pleasure spilled down his face.

It lasted for a while, Blue reaching his peak several times before Nightmare flooded Blue’s belly with magic.

The two enjoyed the afterglow for a while until Nightmare pulled out and helped Blue off his desk, but the skeleton was unstable on his feet so he held him in his arms.

“Can we continue this somewhere more…” Blue tried with his hoarse voice making Nightmare smirk

“Private? Will my room suffice?”

Blue nodded and let out a squeal when Nightmare carried him out through the back door.


	4. The first bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare X Killer for your soul

Blue was indeed a useful member of the team, resourceful and strong, and quickly proved himself to be trustworthy.

Although the situation it took was something that made Nightmare’s magic boil in outrage.

They were on a mission, Blue joining them in the field for the first time.

Dream and Ink were shocked to see Blue on the other side of the battlefield. After the initial confusion Dream froze in shock when Ink jumped at Nightmare with a yell of outrage, only for Blue to step in and get hurt.

Nightmare with the whole team were furious and destroyed the whole AU sending the two Stars running off terrified.

Nightmare was now pacing in his room in one of the safe houses. This one located in Sciencefell, to have access to a doctor for Blue at all times until the other recovers fully.

It was another one of Nightmare’s heats, again dominant but different, he could feel the magic in him, the way his shaft formed, it was different and even if Blue was up to it he would still need to check several times to make sure he consents.

He paused in his pacing at the sound of shortcut, “Hey boss. What’s cooking?” Killer asked with his usual infuriating grin.

Nightmare scoffed and resumed his pacing, “You should be asking Horror about that.”

Killer snorted amused. “Good one boss. But that’s not what I meant. You need help with your heat boss… Nightmare… little moon… let us help you, we want to help you, all of us… please, let us help you.” Nightmare froze at Killer’s tone, it wasn’t mocking, just caring and loving.

Nightmare turned to look at his right hand. Killer’s soul was shaped like an inverted heart and his eyes had two white pinpricks in them. Killer closed the distance between them in few quick strides and grabbed Nightmare’s wrist before he could run.

“I can take whatever you want. I want to take it. I love you, we love you.” Nightmare’s visible eye flashed purple as he jumped onto Killer, the two kissing passionately, sprawled on the floor.

“Are you sure? This heat… it’s…”

Killer nodded as he tugged Nightmare to crawl fully over him. “Yes, knot, eggs, spikes, multiple dicks… whatever you got give it to me.” Killer said honestly.

Nightmare smirked and nipped Killer’s neck, “I can’t refuse something like that. Safe word is APPLE.”

Killer nodded and reached up to wrap his arms around Nightmare. The negative Guardian sniffed and nipped around Killer’s neck, licking any deeper bites he made.

His tentacles undressed them both and then moved under Killer to cushion the other who summoned his red ecto with an entrance but without breasts. Nightmare observed it with heated gaze.

“Sorry for no top, I…ah!” Killer was interrupted by Nightmare biting his collarbone.

“Don’t apologize, do what you are comfortable with.” Nightmare said calmly as his hands ghosted Killer’s sides, his claws leaving gentle scratches that made Killer shiver in anticipation, “I will take good care of you.” He whispered making Killer smile.

“You always do, little moon.”

Nightmare flushed at the tender tone and did something he never did during his heat.

He let his soul shine brighter. Usually the souls have a mute shine to it, shining brightly only in heat when you wanted to start a bond.

Killer observed it with wide eyes and without hesitance let his soul shine too.

Nightmare’s soul left his chest and the two shapes floated close.

During the week of this heat invisible bond will be created, joining them for life.

Nightmare looked into Killer’s eyes and lined up, slipping in slowly, satisfied observing as Killer became more and more debauched.

He started a slow teasing pace, holding Killer’s hips to stop him from moving himself. The slow squish od ecto filled the room with the sound of their quickened breathing and soft moans.

“More… please little moon.” Killer said breathless.

Nightmare leaned down and kissed him, “As you wish my love.” He whispered and slid out almost all the way, leaving only the tip to then snap his hips forward and start a bruising pace that made Killer scream out in pleasure.

They both were close breathing heavily only for Nightmare to rub Killer’s clit and make him moan loudly as he came.

Nightmare followed right after, his cock lodging itself in Killer and pulsating. Slowly eggs appeared and started moving into Killer’s stomach.

“Oh fuck.” Killer whispered with heated voice as the eggs started slowly settling in his stomach, “I won’t be able to walk after a whole week of this. Damn little moon, I love this. I love you.” He mumbled as his walls squeezed around Nightmare’s cock. Nightmare smirked satisfied.

“I promised to care for you, it didn’t mean only during the heats. The bond is a promise I’m not going to ever break.” Nightmare said as he nuzzled Killer’s cheek.

Killer grinned unashamed, “Yep, I won’t let you live it up that you bonded to me first.”

Nightmare looked at Killer thoughtful. “You will let me bond with the others?” He asked quietly and relaxed at Killer’s nod.

“Of course, we all love you and all want to spend eternity with you.” Killer whispered and moaned as another egg slipped through.

Nightmare smiled and left the conversation for later, massaging Killer’s slowly distending belly, observing as it filled with little purple eggs that won't be fertilized today, they weren't ready for children yet.


	5. The second bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Error X Nightmare for our delight

Horror was walking down the hall to Nightmare’s office with a tray of coffee, hot chocolate and muffins. He knocked and after hearing “Come in.” Covered his face and entered the room.

Inside was blushing Error, emanating sweet scent and with filled ecto, with Nightmare on the other side of the desk.

“Thank you Horror.” Nightmare said with a smile that made the other blush. Horror put the tray down and left. The team talked the bonding situation over earlier and agreed that the order doesn’t matter and that Error and Blue can be included as well if they do wish so.

And right now Error was in heat, a submissive one judging by the smell. They just wished Error will agree once Nightmare brings it up.

\----------

Nightmare and Error enjoyed their drinks for a moment.

“So, you want to spend your heat here in the castle instead of your Antivoid as usual. Can I ask why?” Nightmare said calmly while Error fiddled with his cup.

“I thought I will, but last time Ink barged in, if not for my strings still working… and Reaper is looking for me calling me Geno, even though he already mated with another Genocide, I don’t want to risk places they can enter and your castle is guarded to the nines, no one can hide for longer than a few minutes without being found.”

Nightmare held back a growl at reminder of the artist and leaned forward slightly

“Error, will you bond with me?… make a union with us, the whole group.” Nightmare asked softly and Error froze, glitching rapidly.

“You want to? With me?” He asked quietly and Nightmare simply nodded.

Error drank the rest of his chocolate as he thought it over. He put down his cup and nodded shyly, “I always suffered through my heats, never let anyone touch me… never touched another… I…” Nightmare got up and kneeled in front of Error’s chair.

“We will go your pace, there’s no rush for anything.” Nightmare assured and stayed still as Error started reaching out to him.

Error was almost as old as Nightmare but even he admired the other’s control, not many monsters can stop themselves from jumping onto a monster in heat, and as Nightmare was in middle of his cycle his own heat won’t be triggered by the smell, there will be just the need to breed.

Finally Error managed to take Nightmare’s hand and move it to his waist. The glitch waited for the crash but when nothing came he relaxed and nodded for Nightmare to go ahead and touch him.

Nightmare picked Error up and shortcut them to his bedroom. Error looked with wide eyes as Nightmare laid down and placed Error on himself, straddling his waist.

“Go ahead. Your pace, you are in control.”

Error nodded at Nightmare’s words and summoned his strings tying up Nightmare’s arms and tentacles.

When Nightmare didn’t object Error moved off Nightmare’s hips and undressed himself to then lower Nightmare’s shorts. He expected the negative Guardian to be summoned but all he saw were bones and a cloud of magic around the pelvis.

“Fuck… you really have good control, not only over your actions but also over your magic.” Nightmare smirked at the words.

“I’m flattered. As I said, your pace. I won’t summon anything until you give me permission.”

Error nodded and simply reached down to his summoned pussy and started fingering himself, one of his hands at Nightmare’s knee for balance. Nightmare observed it with heated gaze and waited patiently.

Finally Error deemed himself prepared enough. “Summon a dick.” He said trying to hide a tremor in his voice.

Nightmare nodded and let his ecto appear. Error gulped nervously at the impressive length only to feel some of his apprehension be absorbed by Nightmare which he appreciated. 

Error lined himself up and started lowering his hips, pausing from time to time to calm down and take a deep breath. Nightmare endured patiently, holding his hips still to not enforce his own pace on the already stressed glitch.

Slowly Error took all of Nightmare’s dick and stilled, breathing uneven and saliva dropping from the corner of his mouth. Nightmare was taking measured breaths.

Error gulped and let his soul shine. Nightmare followed and after that both souls floated out of their chests and danced in the air. For some reason it made Error relax, his glitching fizzling out.

The glitch moved his hips up a little and dropped down again. After the first few hesitant moves Error got more confident and picked up the pace.

“More… move.” Error whispered and Nightmare took it as permission to move his hips in Error’s rhythm, bringing them both pleasure.

Nightmare was getting close, his cock throbbing and Error noticed and not stopping his moves started rubbing his clit. Error came and squeezed around Nightmare tightly making him also climax.

Next Nightmare knew Error was laying down next to him on the bed and the strings were gone.

Nightmare tugged the covers over Error gently, “Sleep until you can, I’m not going anywhere.” Error nodded and slowly drifted to sleep against Nightmare’s side, drained by the heat.


End file.
